


The Lies We Tell

by enomis57



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enomis57/pseuds/enomis57
Summary: Prompt: Ianto Jones and Falsifying Documents Gone Wrong





	The Lies We Tell

It had been too easy.  
  
He had pointed out glaring mistakes in the falsifying of their documents. He had fixed the glitches in their cover stories. He had started making suggestions in how things should, and could be done better.  
  
After only a few days they had handed the task over to him. He had noted the signs of relief in their eyes as they turned their back on dealing with the uglier side of their job. They no longer wanted to know the whats, the wheres, and the whys. They just wanted him to deal with it, and the less they knew about it the better.  
  
Each time he created a cover story for a life that had been lost, each time he had to find a body to be their alibi, each time he felt his stomach churn with a sense of guilt, he reminded himself why he was doing it.  
  
With no questions asked he had been able to move her into the basement. Not a query was raised as he set about making her comfortable. No one noticed when he arranged for Dr Tanizaki to come for a visit.  
  
Ianto Jones was only days away from finally fixing his last and greatest cover up. In a few short days Lisa would be back again, and he could once again return the ugly side of the job back to the people who truly deserved it.


End file.
